Video games, virtual reality (VR), and augmented reality (AR) systems have become ever more popular. In a typical implementation, a computer system displays a visual or graphical environment to a user on a display device, which may include a display screen and/or a headset. Users can interact with the displayed environment by inputting commands or data from a controller or peripheral device. The computer updates the environment in response to the user's manipulation of a manipulandum such as a joystick handle and provides visual feedback to the user using the display screen.
Conventional video game devices or controllers use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some controller or peripheral devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive haptic feedback) and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat) is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects.” Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user controller or peripheral device. For example, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment. Conventional haptic feedback systems for gaming and other devices generally include an actuator for generating the haptic feedback attached to the housing of the controller/peripheral. More particularly, motors or other actuators of the controller or peripheral device are housed within the controller and are connected to the controlling computer system. The computer system receives sensor signals from the controller or peripheral device and sends appropriate haptic feedback control signals to the actuators. The actuators then provide haptic feedback to the controller. The computer system can thus convey physical sensations to the user in conjunction with other visual and auditory feedback.
Conventional haptic devices are located within computing devices and/or within dedicated peripheral devices, requiring a user to grasp or hold the device. In contrast, systems, devices, and methods presented herein provide a solution allowing a user to secure wirelessly activated haptic enabled devices directly to body parts, clothing, and other surfaces such that haptic feedback/effects may be felt by a user without grasping or holding a haptically-enabled computing or peripheral device.